


Entwined

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Ineffable Fluffies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just like the idea of snake boi twining around his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: No matter how they start, they always end up like this.





	Entwined

It would be funny, if it weren’t mystifying.

No matter what position they are in to start with, if they’re next to each other, Crowley will eventually end up twined around Aziraphale in some way. When they sit on the park bench, they start off at opposite ends; but in twenty minutes, Crowley will be sprawled against Aziraphale’s side, arm around his shoulders. Every picnic (they’ve only done three, but Aziraphale counts them) has been in a quiet, relatively secluded area, and Crowley has always ended up with his head in Aziraphale’s lap, demanding to be fed grapes and crisps. If they’re standing somewhere for any length of time, Crowley will slide up beside his angel and wrap an arm around him.

Aziraphale doesn’t really mind. After Adam saved the world, he has given up being frightened of anyone reading “too much” into his relationship with Crowley. He knows Crowley likes touching him, because the pressure of love-energy increases enormously when they are pressed together. He knows  _ he _ likes Crowley touching him, though it makes him flush a little--with embarrassment, but also the delicious joy of doing something forbidden that has no consequences. He has come to adore the warmth of his demon’s arms and hands, the solidity of his corporeal form.

And the first time Crowley kisses him (awkwardly, quickly, a mere peck on his cheek), Aziraphale smiles and returns the gesture, which has the interesting effect of making Crowley nip around behind Aziraphale and hide his face in the back of Aziraphale’s collar, muttering nervously.

Sometimes they got to Tadfield, and visit with Adam and his friends. Anathema and her young man (what’s his name? Toad? No, Newt) always welcome Aziraphale and Crowley cordially; which is better than Adam’s parents, who aren’t sure of those two strange men who drop by and chat with their son so easily, as though they know him.

Wensleydale asks it first, surprisingly; “Are you married?”

Pepper and Brian stop in their tracks and turn to glare at Wensleydale. Adam smirks, but says nothing. Aziraphale goes pink.

And Crowley steps away from Aziraphale’s side, stuffing his hands in his pockets, scowling fiercely and turning very, very red. For some reason, this makes Aziraphale sad. Not just because the warm weight of Crowley’s arm is enjoyable on this chill autumn day, but because he doesn’t like the thought that Crowley doesn’t love him enough for marriage.

What is Aziraphale thinking? Crowley loves him deeply, as he loves the other; there is no need to measure, and marriage isn’t a good measurement anyway. It’s been over 6,000 years. They don’t need to marry.

“No,” Aziraphale tells Wensleydale, and deliberately steps closer to Crowley and loops his arm through the demon’s. “We don’t need to be.”

The love-energy beside him surges so greatly he’s surprised the children can’t feel it. And Crowley stops scowling, and nudges a little closer to Aziraphale, though his face is still red. Pepper is smiling knowingly, Brian looks confused, and Adam is grinning. Wensleydale just nods.

“Okay. My mum and dad were wondering,” the boy explains, and looks to Adam. “What are we playing today, Adam?”

~

When they get back to London that night, Aziraphale offers a drink at the bookshop. Crowley accepts, and they spend the night getting wasted in the way of humans, starting with the good stuff while they’re sober enough to enjoy it, then working their way into hard, cheap stuff.

Aziraphale wakes the next morning sprawled on the couch, his limbs every-which-way, jacket disheveled, his bowtie gone. He has a headache, but not as bad as a human might have. He opens his eyes a tiny bit, to judge the strength of the light.

It’s not bad. Mostly because his view is blocked by Crowley’s face, staring intently at Aziraphale. His eyes are a little bloodshot, but other than that he doesn’t look bad. He notices Aziraphale is awake, and flushes scarlet.

“You are very handsome,” Aziraphale mumbles sleepily.

The scarlet color deepens, but Crowley does not look away. “I knew that,” he replies loftily.

Aziraphale smiles. “Of course you did. Because it’s true. Crowley?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how to kiss?”

“Well--” Crowley finally looks away, deeply uncomfortable. Aziraphale waits, still half-asleep. “Well, yes. It’s a bit hard not to learn when your whole job is temptation to sin. I don’t see what’s so great about it, though, it’s just mashing your faces together and hoping you don’t choke on the other person’s bad breath--”

“Crowley, will you kiss me, please?”

Crowley’s head snaps up and he stares at Aziraphale, startled. “Um,” he says.

“Please?” Aziraphale repeats, raising his head carefully. It hurts quite a bit more than he’d thought, but he doesn’t let on.

Crowley continues to stare. Then he leans forward and kisses Aziraphale very gently on the lips.

It’s not bad. Not as good as the warmth of Crowley’s side on a chilly day, but still. Not bad. Aziraphale kind of likes it.

Crowley pulls back, looking nervous. Aziraphale smiles again. “Thank you. Did you know I love you?”

And suddenly Crowley grins, lighting up his face like a human child. “Yes. But thanks for saying it.”

“You’re welcome. My love.”

~

It’s only mystifying to outsiders, why they start a foot apart and end up with Crowley entwined around Aziraphale in some way. It’s funny to Aziraphale now that everything is all out in the open. Crowley doesn’t like kissing--and that’s fine, Aziraphale is indifferent to it, though Crowley’s kisses were pleasant--but he loves to hug and cuddle and just be as close as possible. And Aziraphale enjoys it too.

So every time Crowley presses up against him, like a reptile soaking up warmth from a sunny rock, Aziraphale returns the affection in an appropriate manner. And fuck everyone who looks at them funny. They don’t owe the universe anything.

**Author's Note:**

> comments = life, love, and happiness


End file.
